


Promising Forever

by colieb2183



Series: Bottom!Shiro 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Shiro is the little spoon, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: It builds slow, unhurried waves washing over their bodies. Keith stokes the coals shimmering with the banked heat of last nights passion until it spreads, saturating Shiro’s mind, his body, his very soul. Shiro basks in it.





	Promising Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling suuuuper poetic and soft so this tumbled out of me. It is unbeta-d so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Come say hi on twitter [@Colie2183](https://twitter.com/Colie2183).

Warm. Safe... 

...Hazy impressions of skin and breath. 

Soft. 

Gentle...Dreams that blur, blending into the intimate pilgrimage of fingers over thigh, hip, belly, of sweet kisses heavy with sleep. Memories and aches of the night settling deep into muscle and bone.

Shiro opens his eyes to a window that isn’t their own, a room that isn’t their own, to the sturdy breadth of Keith’s chest curled around his back. Humming contentedly, he shifts, pressing into the hard length nestled between his cheeks. He moans, the noise barely leaving his throat. He wants more. He will always want more. Keith fumbles a bit and then he’s sliding in, Shiro still messy and loose. Breathless gasps spill into the air.

It builds slow, unhurried waves washing over their bodies. Keith stokes the coals shimmering with the banked heat of last nights passion until it spreads, saturating Shiro’s mind, his body, his very soul. Shiro basks in it. Hot. Full. Perfect. Like they were made for each other. Keith rocks into him, pressing wet kisses against his nape, audibly breathing in the scent of his skin. Shiro wraps his hand around his cock and pumps in a languid rhythm, the golden band on his finger winking in the morning sun.

Keith’s hand smooths up his front, his long, elegant fingers splaying across his chest, anchoring them together. A matching gold band catches the light, warm against Shiro’s sternum.

He comes, not with the breakneck sensation of being forced over the precipice, but with a gentle tumble, cock spurting lazy ribbons of white over his knuckles.

Keith continues his steady rhythm, promising forever through the whisper of fingertips across skin, through tender lips and wicked tongue. Pressing his vows into Shiro’s flesh.  

_ I love you. _

_ I will stand by your side.  _

_ I will follow you to the ends of the universe. No matter what that means, through every single reality, as many times as it takes.  _

_ I am yours.  _


End file.
